1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the spray application of chemicals, and more specifically to a liquid spraying system configured for automatically adjusting spray patterns utilizing interactive spray nozzle adjustments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spraying systems have utilized a wide variety of adjustable nozzle configurations and spray operation controls, which are generally based on the liquids being sprayed, environmental factors and other operational considerations. Without limitation, an exemplary application of the present invention is in a mobile agricultural spraying system, which applies liquids to field crops. For example, such liquids can comprise herbicides, pesticides, liquid fertilizers, nutrients and other substances facilitating crop yields.
The spraying system operating condition variables include pump pressure, discharge nozzle configurations and fluid flow rates. These and other aspects of spraying systems can be controlled to deliver more or less of the liquid to the target surfaces. However, changing the operating pressures and the flow rates in spraying systems can have adverse effects on other operational variables, such as droplet sizes. If the droplet size created is too small, the spray becomes susceptible to drift in even a light breeze, such that chemicals may drift over the intended target and settle on an unintended target, such as non-crop land, a water supply, animals, or people. Such drift issues can thus have negative effects on spraying operations.
Other environmental conditions can also affect agricultural spraying system performance. For example, temperature and humidity can affect spray material droplets and change plant absorption of the sprayed chemicals.
An effective spraying system, especially for agricultural applications, preferably provides selective and/or individual control of each spray nozzle. This can help avoid overlapping chemical applications, enable sectional control (allowing varying amounts of chemical to be applied at different locations, e.g., based on criteria such as sensor readings and pre-determined field conditions), and compensate for blocked nozzles and other system issues.
The present invention addresses such spraying system issues. Heretofore there has not been available an interactive liquid spraying system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.